Trigger
by WinterBallad
Summary: When the fight with Aro and the rest of them is over with the Cullens. Alice and Bella has to go back to high school. Alice mets her worse nightmare and a 14 year old girl who will become one of them. What will Aro hafe to say about this newborn and Alice
1. War two

**Trigger **

Alice POV

We came back home from the clearing, I could tell that Jane was disappointed that there was not going to be a fight. I was going to throw a party, but something told me that it was not over. I didn't like the feeling in my stomach, I wanted to rip it out and lock it away. I looked around the room to if there was anything I could do to pass the feeling.

I decided to go upstairs and lay on the bed. I felt like the time had frozen, I got up from the bed and started to spin in circles, eventually I got bored with that so I went and sat back on the bed. Jasper came in and sat himself next to me he grabed my waist and pulled me close to him. It was silent: I didn't like it, I could not take anymore; I traced his jaw line, and then unbutton his shirt. He cracked a smile, I felt my weight being shifted on to his lap,.

Jasper POV

I smiled to myself; I could feel her love being poured out to me. When I pulled back she protested and leaned forward so our kiss would not be broken, I chuckled, I grabed her waist and shifted myself to where I layed on top and I broke free from her grasp from my neck.

"Hey I was not done yet" she complained, then pouted like a five year old. I could not help but to laugh.

"Sorry love, but I got to go hunt I don't think I could go much longer with out attacking someone" I kissed her cheek and headed down stairs to where Emmett and Edward were also hunting.

"Ready?" Emmett asked and I nodded my head in response. We went to the forest and found some bears drinking from a river. I could feel Emmett excitement bouncing off of him. I chuckled, and turned my attention back to my prey. I jumped from out of the tree and landed on the bears back. The bear violently jump up, but I sunk my teeth in its neck and drank his blood. When I was done I went for another bear near by. I could feel my stomach expanding and was all ready full.

Already I was lonely, I missed Alice. How could I stay away for two days from my pixie? What was Rosa doing that made us leave the house? Edward and Emmett came out of the bushes.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Emmett rubed his neck, I could tell the bear had made a mark while he was trying to wrestle it down.

"Well we could just wonder around the streets, there's not much to do since we don't sleep" Edward shrugged his shoulders and Emmett smiled. It was official, Emmett, Edward and I wonder around. I could hear Emmett chattering about wrestling and bets that he had made with Edward.

"Aw! Lighten up Jasper, it's only two days" Emmett said, but I could tell he was not happy about leavening Rosa for two days. I turned my head and grinned, he did the same. We decided to go into a bar and sat down in a booth, the loud music was pounding into my ears.

I turned my head and saw a man sitting down on a stool, he was a vampire. I looked at him for a moment, I had a feeling that I knew him, but I could not pen point who he was. Edward turned to look where my gaze had been locked, then turn to me.

"Do you know him?" he said with a confused face

"No...At least I don't think so" I said, but I was still staring at him. I felt my legs get up from the booth and was walking towards him. He had black wavy hair and red eyes, but you could not tell since there where lots of red lights. He turned his gaze towards me and shifted his body. He looked confused, but had a grin that made me want to puke. He had strange eyes, and they had a mark imbedded in them.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale; do I know you from somewhere?"

APOV

When I came downstairs I saw that Rosa was sitting on the couch.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, searching the room with my eyes, and then back to Rosa.

"I kicked them out of the house for two days, we need some girl time and Neisse wants to have a bunch of friends for a sleepover, maybe we could go shopping later on this afternoon?" Rosa said, turning her head to me and then Bella.

"Sure I think it would be a good idea" Bella smiled and I could tell Neisse was jumping with joy about the sleepover. I wonder what Jasper was doing, I liked to go shopping, but I wanted to get away from the house at the same time. All I could do was nod, but she did not buy it. I told her that I did not want to shopping today, she was surprised and so was I, conceding I love shopping. I also told her that I wanted to get away from the house too.

"Are you sure? Is there something wrong?" Rosa asks, she got up from her seat and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I could feel Bella worrying, but she was speechless, like as if someone stole her voice. I nodded and went upstairs to pack my bags. Taking my phone out and dialed Jasper's number. I could hear loud music and someone else voice talking to him, but it was not Emmett or Edward.

"Hello?" he said, I smiled to the sound of his voice.

"Hey baby, I want you to come home, I'm going to take a few days off away from the house" I bit my lower lip waiting for his answer. I waited and waited, but he did not respond. I layed on the bed, closing my eyes, a flash of a man face popped up in my head. He was grinning at me in an evil way and his eyes were bright red. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper sitting next to me. He looked confused and then relaxed, sending my some relaxation as well.

"Where are you going?" He was holding my hands in his and I sat up resting my head on his shoulders.

"Correction, we are going somewhere. Maybe we could go to Esme's Island. Besides I want to get away from the house for a little while" I could feel a smile being spread across my face thinking of get away for a couple of days. He looked at me like I was crazy, but in a concerned way.

"What do you think?" I fiddled with my hands twisting and untwisting. His hands caught mine and held them to his chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but then close them and nodded. I gave him my best smile so I could convince him. I kissed his cheek and jumped off the bed holding out my hands for him to take it. We went down stairs and told Esme that we would be taking a vacation from the house and we would be back in a week.

"Ok, just make sure you take your cell phone just in case you need to reach us" She kissed my cheek and gave Jasper a hug. Bella come up to me and gave me a hug.

"Lots of memories there, make sure you call me when you get there ok?" She grinned and I laughed. Emmett came up next and punch my shoulder playfully and did the same thing to Jasper. I laughed, Emmett was a giant over sized five year old and an over grown teddy bear too. I went up stairs to grab my bags and started to packs Jaspers bag too. When I was done I went down stairs and hugged my family goodbye. We took the yellow Porsche that Edward had gotten me and headed for the airport. When we got our tickets we waited until they announce for us to board the plane. I turn towards him and he was looking outside the windows. It was going to be cloudy all day and tomorrow, so that was a good sign.

"Jazz?" my voice was so low, even I could not hear it that well. I felt the guiltiness that was taking over my body. He turned his head towards me and held my hand.

"Yes?" his voice was low and he was thinking about something.

JPOV

I turned my head towards her; I could feel her guilt that was taking over her body. Then it was flushed away with happiness.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked with some sadness in her voice.

Of course I was not mad, only concerned for my pixie. We heard them call our plane and I got up taking her hand. When we got our tickets, we had different seats. Alice had C1 and I had A3. When Alice had sat down there was a man next to her. He had red eyes with a strange mark and copper hair color and pale skin like Alice.

"Excuse me, can I switch seats with you so I can sit next to me wife" I didn't like the feeling that he was sending me. He glanced at Alice, but she was looking out the window. Then he looked at me.

"No thanks, I'm fine here, I think I will like my trip" He grinned, Alice body became tense and she looked at me in fear. I heard lady behind me to go my seat. I glanced at Alice then at him and glared. I didn't trust him even if i didn't know him and so did Alice. I balled my hands into a fist and headed to my seat. When I sat down I looked out the window. I turned my head and saw two teenagers girls sit down.

"Hey, I'm Clara and this is my friend Jordina" She giggled and her face turned bright red from blushing. Clara had blonde hair with green eyes. Jordina had copper hair with hazel eyes. I hear their blood and heart pumping through out their bodies. I could feel the venom being poured into my mouth, but I sawllod it. I nodded and gave them a small smile. Clara giggled and pulled out a book, then pretended to read.

Jordina looked at me and then snapped out of her gaze. She had lust in her eyes, but fear at the same time.

"So what is your name?" Jordina asked, she smiled peeking her head from behind Clara.

"Jasper" I said in a quiet voice, I wish Alice was here.

APOV

I sat there and looked out the window, It was clouded so that good.

"Alice, is that your name? That's pretty. My name John" John said, I looked at him. He was the guy in my nightmares, and I was worried. He smiled like he knew what I was thinking.

"Tell me you can see the future, I'm I correct. You see Alice I also have ablates too. I can control the person thought, mind and body" He smiled like as if he would murder me. I froze; my hands clutch the arm chair.

"What do want, why are telling me this?" The question poured out of my mouth and I turned to glare at him. His hands slid on to my hand, I pulled my hands away. He grabed my hand before they could punch him in the face and he chuckled.

"Oh Alice, you will find out soon, but for now I will be in touch with you" He pulled my hand to his face and kissed it. Next thing I knew he had vanish into then air. I felt my whole body froze and curl myself into a ball.

"**Don't hurt him! Please don't!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. John grinned holding Jasper by his arm and neck. **

"**R****un! Alice Run!" Jasper yelled and struggled to break free, I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw two new born grab me by my hands. If I could cry tears would be over flowing my eyes. What happened next broke me into a million pieces that would never be repaired.**

"**NO!!!" I saw John had ripped Jasper in half and thrown his body into the fire. My voice crake and I fell on my knees.**

My eyes had popped open after my vision. I got up from my seat and headed to Jaspers seat. His head turned towards me, the two girls glanced up.

"Can I help you?" The blonde one said, her tone was aggressive and stuck up. The other girl glared and growled at me.

"Everything ok Alice?' His voice was concerned and worried; I nodded my head even though things were not.

"His gone" I said and held out my hand towards him. The blonde girl glared and the copper hair one started to stand up. Jaspers grabed his bags from underneath his seat and got up. I opened the bag carry above and got the rest of his bags. The blonde girl grabed his jacket and he turned his head. She took out a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed him the slip.

"Call me" She said, and winked at him. I scoffed and led him to our seat; he sat next to me and laughed. I took the slip out of his hand and ripped it up.

"Play nice Alice" he said grinning and took my hand. I looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"But I already won the prize" I grinned and he chuckled, kissing my hand. It became dark and almost everybody was sleeping. I layed my head against his chest, while he held my waist and my legs. Resting his cheek on my head, I didn't want to move from the position. We pretended to go to sleep, so that the other people would not get suspect something.

Six hours later the pilot told that we would be landing in 25 minutes everybody started to wake up. When I opened my eyes Jasper pretended to still be sleeping. I leaned over and kiss his throat, then his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning my pixie" he looked around and saw the seat belt light that was flashing. He shifted me to where I was sitting back into my seat and held my hand. I put my seat belt together and looked out the window; the sun was still covered by the clouds.

"We will need to take a boat, how much did Carlisle gave you?" I asked him and he snapped out of his gave and turned his head towards me.

"We have plenty" He reassured me and the plane had landed. The plane shake and everything vibrated, I heard a baby starting to cry. When the plane had came to a finally stop, everyone sat up and grabed their suit cases. I grabed my bag and Jasper started to grab the cases above. I saw the blond girl coming from the bathroom, she brushed her hand on Jaspers neck and then down his biceps feeling his muscles. She giggled and I wanted to pounce on her, but Jasper grabed my waist and then kissed my lips. She turned around, and gasped as she saw us kissing.

Jasper pulled back and grinned at me, he knew that the girl had now back off. I laughed loud enough for her to hear, when we had grabed all our bags we started to walk. There were a lot of people in front of us, so it took awhile. When we finally got off a bus came to bring us to the airport there was not much room, but enough to fit in. I grabed onto the pole and I felt Jaspers arm warp around my waist and the other grabbing on to the pole.

JPOV

We got to the airport and then we took a taxi to the dock. We got on the boat and they drop us off, I saw the sun peeking from out the clouds. I turned towards Alice and her skin started to sparkle. As we walked, I could hear the birds chirping and waves crashing against the shore. When we got to the house I went to our room and set down the bags. I saw Alice was going back to the beach; I need to hunt so I left the house.

I went through the forest and found a dear eating some leaves and drinking water from a stream. I crouched and waited for it came closer; when it was close I pounced on it. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank the blood, than I went after another. When I was full I ran back to the beach, she was still there.

I saw her head pop up from the surface. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to take a swim" she yelled and then went back underwater. I chuckled and scanned the sun slowly being consumed by the darkness of the sky; I hurried to put on my bathing suit. The water was up to my shoulder blade when I reach Alice. Her head pop up in front of me and she was grinning.

We had spent hours in the water, we did not speak. We were just floating admiring the peaceful waves crashing against the reef.

"Enjoying your vacation Miss. Hale?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Are you? I know I surprised you, but I just had to get away" She sighed then looked at the horizon. The sky became colors of yellow, pink, red and orange. I grabed her waist and pulled her to where her legs were warped around my waist and her arms locked around my neck.

"Of course, and I understand, but your still not telling me what had been bothering you" I held her closer till there was no gap between us. She looked at me and bit her lower.

"I just needed to figure things out, If I tell you then the vacation would be ruined, beside it's not that big of a deal" She stroked my cheek and then my hair.

"Fine, but ill find out soon" I kissed her neck and pulled back. She traced my scar that Maria had bitten me.

"Dos it hurt" she said and looked at me and then back at the scar.

"A little but not as much as before" I sighed and looked into her golden liquid eyes. She still had her eyes locked on it; I could tell she was sad for all the scars that was mark on my skin. I pulled her hand back and kissed her wrist.

"Are you ready to go back to the house now?" I asked, she looked at the sky that was no longer a shade of orange, red, yellow or pink. It was painted dark blue and had stars spread across the sky.

"Yes" She nodded her head and unwrap herself from my body. We swam back and went inside the house. We went up stairs and had changed from out of our bathing suits, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, there was nothing really on. The news came on and there had been numerous attacks Louisiana and Portland Oregon.

I listen to it, and they showed a video of what appeared to be the murder dragging a man in a dark corner. I looked more closely and saw that his eyes were red with an old shape imbedded in it. I look at Alice she had stuff her hands in her jacket.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked, but I keep my gaze locked on his eyes, I swear I think I seen this guy before. Then I remember, he was at the club Edward, Emmett and I had gone to.

"Do you know?" I turn to look at her pixie face.

"I don't know when Emmett, Edward and I had gone hunting. We went to a club since there was not much to do. I think he is the same guy I saw at the club." She turned her body so she was now crossing her legs in front of me.

"Since when do you go to clubs with the boys?" She looked concerned and confused at the same time. She became calm and relaxed.

"I don't know, this would hafe to be our first" I shrugged my shoulder and layed back my head. I could feel her breath on my neck; it sent goose bumps down my arms and legs. I closed my eyes for a brief second and when I opened them she had vanished. I figured she was just playing hide and seek for a second, so I looked around the house. I could not find her anywhere, so I sat down waiting for her.

Thirty five minutes has already passed and I became inpatient.

APOV

I was sitting across from Jasper and the next thing I knew someone had grabed my by the arms and kidnapped me. I wanted to yelled, but the person had covered my mouth with his hands. When they had finally released me I was in the Far East away from the house. I scanned my surroundings and went into defense crouch ready to pounce. I heard a chuckled from behind and twisted my body around.

"I told you I would keep in touch; tell me, how your vacation is going? Sorry for the kidnapping, but I knew your boyfriend did not like me." The person had come out from the trees and he was the guy on the plane. I growled and pulled back my lip to show my teeth. I was not in the mood for this.

He laughed, and then disappeared again into the trees. I felt his hand grab my neck and my hands twisting them behind me. I let out a scream and tried to pull away.

"Now play nice Alice, there's no need for fighting" He said and breathed on my neck.

"Says you! Now let go" I hissed and struggled some more, he twisted my hands even harder.

"What do you want!" I hissed, but didn't even bother to try and break loose now that it was too painful enough. He grinned and kissed my neck, I gagged.

"Let's just say Maria sent me here to do a mission, and I intended to complete that mission, but not right now. Trust me if you had know what she planed for you, you would be thanking me. Also I like you Alice, I'm very found of you and your ablates to see what will happen next in the future. By the end of this month I will carry out my mission or Maria will do it herself" He loosened my neck, but kept a grip on my hands.

"Is this a game to you" I cracked my neck from side to side and twisted my head to wear I could see his eyes. They had a strange mark in them like the guy on TV. He smiled and grinned.

"Yes and I'm enjoying it. For example I'm your master and you are my puppet. I can make you do whatever I want or say whatever I want. I am not like your kind Alice, you can tell by my eyes. I'm a Montues. A Montues is kind of like a vampire, only we have the mark in our eyes. We don't have much speed, but we can disappear in thin air. We also feed on human blood too, as you saw in the video this morning. That was my brother he also had the mark, he said he met your boyfriend at a club two days ago, now what was his name….Jasper I'm I corrected? Anyways,

Are body heat is like a werewolf's, but only hotter. I found Maria while I was walking with my bother in the forest. She wanted me to carry out a mission for her and we made a deal. So did my brother and then I started to follow you, but before I leave I want to do something… It will hurt, try to relax it will only make the pain less painful"

He grinned and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed and try pulling away, but he grabed my waist to stop me from running. Every inch of my body felt like it was being cut opened and was catching on fire. He let go of my hands and disappeared in the forest.

I twisted in agony and screamed until I could no longer scream. I closed my eyes and pictured Jasper's face in my head, but then it was replaced by Johns and I felt the fire came back up agine. I forced myself up and winced in pain. My legs were so weak and my hands would not stop shaking. When I came to the house, I opened the door and poke my head.

Shoot! It has been a two and twenty five minutes since I was gone. Jasper must have been worried to death. I step inside and closed the door behind. When I turned around Jasper pick me up and put me down on the couch. Sitting down in the corner across from me, his hands ballad in a fist pressed to his forehead.

I reached for his hands his eyes flickered opened, yup he was mad. I look down at my hands that were taping at my legs. I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me in his arms.

"Don't every scare me like that agine" He kissed my forehead and I layed my cheek against his chest. His skin cooled the scar that John had made, I sighed in relief. It did not burn as much as it did before, but it was still painful enough for me too winced.

"I'm sorry, I was out hunting and lost track of time" I thought that was a good excuse to make. I could not tell him because every time I tried I felt a sharp pain in my head. John wanted to keep a secret from him; he knew I would not want Jasper get hurt. I looked up at Jasper and he was stroking my cheek, it felt so right.

I shifted my body so I was in front of him with my arms tangled in his hair. I kissed him on his lips and his hand grabed my thighs. I had him in the corner so he could not get away, like a rabbit trapped by a wolf. I was the wolf and he was the rabbit, determined to get my way.

He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed agine. His hands moved up my legs until they reached my hips. He layed me on the couch and layed his body on mine, kissing my neck while his hands were roaming around my body. There were clothes being tossed on the grounds, and nothing else, but love filling the room.

The sun peeked from the trees and it became morning. The light went through the window and reached towards Jasper face and bare chest. He kissed my neck and pulled me on top of him. He covered my back with a blanket and there were pillow scattered on the floor.

"I love you" He said breaking his kiss and whispering in my ear, I giggled a little and looked at him.

"I love you too" I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. He smiled, but then his smile turned into a frown and his eyes widen. I didn't know why he was doing that, I fist I was confused.

"Who did this?" He traced the mark were John had bitten me. I pulled by fast, the pain was coming back and I could feel the heat coming off the scar. His hand froze, but then he grabed my waist and pulled me where his face were inches away from mine.

"What happened" he growled, his body tensed and his eyes were locked on mine. This time I was the trapped rabbit and he was the wolf. I could not find my voice to speak. When I finally found my voice I gulped, but I didn't look at him.

"I-I was bitten…by John. He was the man you saw on the plane. He is not a werewolf or any of us. His different, he said he was a Montues. He said a Montues is kind of like a vampire, only they have the mark in our eyes. They don't have much speed, but they can disappear in thin air, and their body heat is like a werewolf's, but only hotter."

I glanced up at his face, his face was pale as chalk, but his eyes were full with angry and rage.

"When did this happen?" He growled agine, but his grip on my waist was still hard to get out of. I gulp agine; I felt my stomach twist into a knot. Then the painful feeling crawled up my skin and into my mark.

He cradled me into his arms and held my tight so I could not thrash my body around. I struggled trying to get my body to move. The burning increased and I felt my body being ripped apart slowly. I screamed in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP JASPER! MAKE IT STOP!!!" I didn't care if I screamed to where my ears would burst, I just wanted the pain to stop. I had never felt anything like this before and I never wanted to feel this pain agine.

Jasper clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. He had felt my pain and was now using one of his hands to get a grip on a large, fluffy pillow. When the pain had died down I was shaking and I could barley speak.

"Where going home" He started to sit up and put my on the couch warping me in the blanket.

"What! No, I don't want to go! Let's at least stay until the week is over" I protest and pouted like a four year old. He pulled his jeans on and buckled his belt. He reached down to grab his shirt. I sat up quickly and jumped on his back and we both fell on the couch.

"Alice!" he yelled

"Jasper!" I yelled back. He turned his body and pinned me down. Sitting on my stomach, he looked down at me while holding both of my arms.

"Alice, we need to go back home. I don't like him here with you when it's just us two. Plus I will not allow you to get hurt agine. We are going home and so help me I will carry you the entire way back home if I hafe to. End of discussion" His eyes were serious and scary, but sexy at the same time.

When I tried to protest he would not listen. I heard his head snap up and footsteps coming near. He sat up and put on his shirt, fixing the pillows. I got dressed and threw the blanket on the chair. A man and a woman came in, they looked at Jasper and the woman was scared. The man glared and they both headed to the bedroom which was a mess.

Jasper pick up his phone from the table and I had another vision.

"**Don't hurt my family! Please ill do anything, just don't hurt them!" I yelled and saw Maria, John and his brother surrounding my family with some new born. One of the new born held Jasper by the hands and bared his teeth at him.**

**Maria looked at me and command the new borns to kill them, I heard screams and there cries coming from them. I felt numb and I could not watched, closing my eyes everything became silent. When I opened them Maria stood in front of me ready to spring. Next thing I knew I heard a snap.**

I snapped out of my vision and Jasper was talking the phone with Carlisle. He hung up the phone and all our bags were already packed. Stupid Montues I yelled in my head.

"Alice, come on the boat is already waiting" He had two of the suit cases and I grabed the two bags that was lying on the table. I sighed he was not going to let me stay here any longer.

Are trip back home was silent, when we arrived back to the house. Bella face light up and so did Esme. I put the bag down and Emmett came downstairs greeting me back home by ruffling my hair. Carlisle came in the living room and gave me a hug.

"Can I talk to you in my office" He said, his voice was kind of sad, but at the same time concerned. He walk up the stairs and I followed him, when we came to his office I closed the door. I knew what he wanted to talk about. He crossed his legs and leaned towards the desk.

"Who is this John person? And what dos he want?" His eyes were focused on mine and he knew that I would probley not tell him everything. Edward came in and pulled up a chair beside me. I might as well give up and tell them the truth. Edward nodded.

"John is the person in my visions, he has a brother. He told me that he made a deal with Maria. I don't know what the deal was, but he said that he was like us, but different" I said.

"You had visions, of us fighting, why did you want it to keep it a secret. You know we would have figured it out sooner or later." Edward eyes were locked on to mine and then glance at Carlisle.

"Because it's not your fight to be in! You should not fight for me not matter what." I didn't realize that my voice was getting higher until Edward had told me to calm down. How could I calm down when my family is going to die?

We are not going to die, trust me.

Edward I will not let you die or anybody else just because they want me. I don't care what you say I won't allow that to happen.

We might as well try instead just letting it happen.

Think about your daughter! Do you know how sad she well be if she loose you or Bella.

Yes I do know, but no matter what you say or do we will fight rather you like it or not!

Ugh!

I could not argue any longer. Carlisle looked at me and Edward to see if we were done arguing. Oh no! Please not agine! Edward looked at me and Carlisle looked at Edward. They both had a conversation inside their heads and I could tell it was not good. Heat flashed up my body and then came inside my mark; I bit my lower lip holding my scream.

Alice you ok?

I nodded my head, but he didn't buy it. He pulled his chair in front of me and pulled down my shirt to where you could see the mark John had gave me. Anger formed in his eyes and I could hear Carlisle gasp. I shoved Edwards hand from my shirt and put my hand over the mark.

Is that the mark John gave you?

Yes

Dos it still hurt?

Yes

Carlisle excused me from his office, but wanted to talk to Edward. I came down stairs and rejoined the family, my loving family, who I would do anything to for. I saw Neisse walk up towards me and tug at shirt; I pick her up in my arms. She put her hands on my temples and shown me visions of our family and what she had been doing today.

Then she pulled her hands away and looked me in the eyes.

"What's going on Aunt Alice? You have been acting scared today, is something bad going to happen?" Her tiny voice so cute, it was hard to ignore. I sighed and rubed her cheeks.

"Everything will be fine right now, there's no need to worry. I promise you nothing will happen to your family" It was hard to lie to her; I didn't want to tell her what I saw. She did not need to worry about anything, at least not yet. She looked at me for second, studying my face to see if I was lying.

I put here down and she ran to Jacob when he walked through the door. The smell filled the house, but we had gotten use to it. Today is Sunday, is tomorrow is the first day of a new school. I groaned I was getting tried of school, but I knew I had to go anyway. The school was called Weather High School. I would be entered as a sophmore and so would Bella. Luckily nobody at our old school goes there so that would be good.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be entered in college and Rosa will be staying around the house watching over Neisse. Neisse was also going to start school this year too; she was not to thrill either. The sun was going down hiding behind the blanket of the night sky. The stairs started to come into view out of no where and I went upstairs to layed in bed under the covers. Then the sun was covered with clouds the blocked the light for the whole day.

Jasper came in and layed down next to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I layed there for a moment taking in his scent, he smelled like roses and cinnamon mixed together. I was torn between kissing his lip or neck.

I took in some more of his scent as much as possibly and smiling to myself.

"I'm sorry that your vacation was ruined, I know how much you wanted to leave the house" He whispered in my ear, but his eyes were looking on my mark.

I twisted my body so I could press my lips on his throat.

"It was not your fault" I didn't like it when he felt guilty.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked he came closer I felt his breath.

My eyes were locked on his perfect lips that I wanted to capture with mine. My finger tip traced his lip and he closed his eyes slightly smiling.

"You are distracting me'' I said, he chuckled and shifted both of our weights so he was kissing my lower lip and neck. His hand slid up my shirt.

Clothes were being tossed on the floor. When the morning sun came out it was already 5:45am. Ugh! I have school in two hours, where's the justice?

Jaspers hand was wrapped around my waist and the other one across my chest. I sat up and got dressed, I turned around he was already waiting on the bed already dressed.

"Do you hafe to go to college?" I wined like a five year. He smiled and sat up stroking my hair.

"Yes, you're going to be fine, you have Bella there anyway and she's going be in most of your classes. If there's any trouble you can always reach Edward, Emmett or me. Come let's go downstairs they're waiting for us" He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I took his hand and we both went downstairs. We came in the kitchen and I grabbed my coat. Emmett came in the kitchen smiled a little.

"Can you not be any louder?" He said teasing me. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Can you not be any more annoying and childish than what you are?" I said teasing him. The family laughed and when Emmett was about to protest. Edward came in and smack him in the back of the head, I walked passed him and giggled. He had just been defeated and he did not like that.

Bella honked the horn and I hurried up getting in the car. She pulled out of the garage and heading to Weather High School. When we pulled into the parking lot everybody started to eye the car. So far there is no one here and the sky is clouded looking like it well rain all day. School starts at 7:35 and ends at 3:00. We got out of the car and headed towards the office.

There was some whistling going on, but we both ignored it. Bella went to the office and signed both of us in. She got both of our list of classes and a map of the school. Both freshmen and juniors, sophomores are supposed to go into the common area and wait till the bell rings. It was crowed, but we chose some empty tables in the corner. The tables were painted green and yellow. We both searched around the area looking at new people.

I looked at a girl who was also scanning the area; she had a map in her hand and was a little nervous. She caught my eye and smiled a little. Then turned her head back into the conversation, I could tell she was confused. She had long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her face had barely any acne and you could tell she was different from the rest of the kids. She had the same glowing skin like Bella when she was human.

Her other friends were a blonde and another brunette. The brunette has straight hair with green eyes. The blonde had blue eyes, full lips and a heart shape face. There were also two males in the group too. One of them had tan skin, black short hair with warm chocolate eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, pale skin with full lips.

The tan one caught my gaze and I snapped my head back. He started walking towards our table. I heard one of the girls call his name and told him to come back. He ignored them and continued to walk, when he finally reached the table he sat down.

"Hi my name is Joseph" he smiled at Bella only giving me a glance. Bella looked at me then at him and nodded her head.

"I'm Bella and this is my stepsister Alice. Are you new at this school?" she asked him, I glanced my eyes back at his group of his friends. The blonde and the brunette with green eyes glared at me.

FPOV

"What are you guys glaring at?" I looked at Kim and Jordan, and then I looked at Ben. He shrugged his shoulders and I sighed. I got up from my book stack and headed towards their table.

"Where are you going Franci?" Jordan's tone was worried; I turn towards her and her blonde hair lightly swayed in the air.

"It will be just a second" I turn my head back around and came up to them. The one talking to Joseph, she had dark hair the was curly and had liquid gold eyes. The other one had short spiky hair and the same golden eyes. She had a heart shaped face and looked like a pixie. They were both so beautiful it hurt my eyes to look.

I could tell Joseph wanted to make friends with these two ladies. He looked up at me and gave me smile.

"Hey Franci, this is Bella and Alice they are new at the school" He had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Bella. I scowled at him and he turned his eyes away from mine, not even looking into my eyes. He was to scare to look back and I cracked a smile.

"Franci? That's an unusual name, I never heard it before" Bella looked up at my gaze, I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Thanks, I guess" I could not think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came to mind. Joseph got up and took my hand, I glared at him and he let go.

"We better go, I think Kim and Jordan might get a little mad" he tugged at my shirt pulling me along with him. I smacked his hand to let go of my shirt and he laughed. Bella chuckled, but Alice looked like she was focused on something else.

When the bell rang I grabbed my bags and looked for Alice and Bella, but it was hopeless without get trampled in the crowd. People pushed and shoved and there was a traffic jam at the double doors. Luckily the school was also an outdoor school. I went to my locker and put my books in. I saw Alice and Bella down the hall; they were putting books into their locker.

I could not help but to stare at their beauty. They had pale skin, but it looked so soft that it made me want to go touch it. I hope I looked that pretty when I'm older. When I came into my class I sat down, my teacher turned off the lights and told us to write down the notes on the power point.

Let's face it, my teacher was crazy. She also seems like she has so much energy that it makes me smile a little. I could not help but, to think of Alice and Bella. Something was odd about them, but not in a good way. I saw how people looked at them, especially the boys. There was lust, envy, jealousy and people that hate them because they are just different. High school is a school filled with drama and crazy things.

"Franci!" The teacher yelled, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. The class was giggling and I was now center of attention.

"Are you going to day dream all day or write down the notes" She raised her eyebrows at me, my face became hot and I started to write down the notes. When we were done writing them down, I dropped my pencil and my hand was throbbing from writing so much.

When teachers yell at you or something I never look them in the eyes. I always find something else to look at like their hair or mouth. It helps me a lot because I don't have to feel so guilty when I looked at the eyes. It was cold today so I left my hair down, letting the waves and curls cover my neck.

APOV

We walked to our lockers and I saw Franci putting her books up. I looked at both of our class list and then at Bella.

"We have Science, Math and ELA together. Also we have lunch to so it will not be as bad as I thought it would be" She smiled and said her first class was Gym and mine was History.

I walked into my class giving him my slip, because I had a hard time finding it. I found an empty seat next to a boy with black hair an-CRAP! I yelled in my head. He was also a vampire, but even worse he was John's brother. He turned his head so he could look me in the eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, my brother has told me a lot about you. I don't think I ever got the chance of meeting you. My name is Devin" He showed his teeth and put out his hand to shake it.

"Don't worry I have no intention to hurt you, only my brother has permission, but as for your fam-"He said

"You won't touch my family" I growled and cut him off before he could say any more. He smiled, and said nothing more during the class period. I grabbed my books and the teacher told us to pack up since we only had two minutes left.

"Who are you, why are you following me?" Franci was scared and her hands clutch some of her books ready to throw at the person who was about to kill her.

"Don't worry it well only take a second" His voice was creepy; he came from out of the shadows and into view. It was Devin and he was hungry.

They were out in the street and Franci was walking to her house from a sleep over. No one was out and they were the only two people. Devin pounced at her, pinned her to the ground. She screamed and struggled to get out of his grip.

Devin bit her neck sucking almost all the blood out of her small body. She didn't even bother to struggle, she was so weak.

Then someone from the shadows knocked Devin off of her, the person growled showing their bare teeth. People started to come out and Devin fled running into the trees. Franci was pulled off of the ground and disappeared into the woods with the person.

The person put her down on the ground and grabbed both of her arms and covered her mouth. Any minute she would become a vampire and would be writhing in pain. She started to scream and twisted her body, tears overflowed her face.

I snapped out of my vision and the bell rang for us to go to our next class. I walked in silence. When will this happen? Where will it be? Lunch time came and I sat at the same table I did before. Bella came and sat across from me.

Some of the guys came up to the table and looked at me and Bella. They grinned and I heard somebody whistle from a distance. One of the boys sat down and reached for my face. I smacked his hand away and Bella moved to where she sat on the chair next to mine.

"I'm taken, and so is she" I said in a firm tone, the boy scoffed like he didn't believe it.

"Then where is he" he said and his friends were glancing from him to me and Bella.

"He does not go to this school, so keep your hands to yourself" I hated how men disrespect a woman and they were not even close to cute. His friends glared and he glared and didn't want to believe it. He got up and left the table, Bella giggled and I turned back to her.

Lunch time was up and we went to the classes we had next. When the bell rang for us to go home, Jasper promised to pick us up. He came in the yellow Porsche and was leaning against the car. People stopped and stared either at the car or his beauty. I saw some girls taking pictures of him, but he didn't even notice. I ran to him like a five-year old and gave him a hug. He kissed my cheek and gave Bella a friendly hug. Bella and I put our school stuff in the back and I slid into the car. He turned the car on and started to drive, I looked out the window. Seeing the cars and house passing by us, I looked at Bella and she was looking out the window too.

"How was school?" Jasper asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He was going at 107 and the speed limit was 68. Bella poked her head from the back and into the front. I laughed and she looked at me confused.

"It was ok, just the usual" She said

"Was there any trouble?" He looked at me and then Bella

"Nope not so far" She grinned and rested her chin against my seat

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" He smiled

"How was college" I asked. I wanted to know if Emmett was starting to finally act his own age.

"It was fine, Emmett got in trouble with a teacher today. Edward wants to study science." He chuckled and I laughed with Bella. We pulled up to our garage and parked the car. Neisse ran to Bella and jumped into her arms.

"I need to go hunting." My eyes were now almost black and I did not want to take a risk tomorrow. Esme sat up from the couch; I could also tell she needed to hunt so I offered her to come with me. We took off in the woods and I caught a scent of a bear, so did Esme. I pulled myself in a crouch and was ready to spring, but Esme put her hand in front of me.

"Wait" she whispered then she slowly pulled her hand back, and before she could say go I pounced at it and she went for the smaller one next to it. The bear struggled to get out of my grip as I bit his neck. It fell to the ground taking its last breath as I was drinking the blood.

Esme and I were done and we both headed back to the house. I saw Emmett was wrestling with Jasper, almost knocking over some glass placing placed on the table. Esme gasped and her face was almost red.

"Boys! Stop it right now, not in the house! How many times have I told you before! EMMETT STOP!" She glared at them. They both sat up and Emmett was about to pounce at Jasper agine. Emmett snapped his head up and looked at me and then Esme.

"Can't you ever act your own age!?" Esme shook her head and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Old man with a cane" Emmett smirked, but he dropped his eyes to the floor as Esme growled and stormed upstairs. Stupid Emmett I thought. I went upstairs to try and calm down Esme, but Carlisle was already talking to her. I came back down stairs and sat against the wall. Bella was cradled on the couch next to Edward while Neisse was jumping on Jacob's back. It became morning and the sun was rising, making the stairs fade along with the black sky.

I sat up from the same spot I was last night. My back kind of hurt, but I got over it. It was Thursday. Great, just one more day till the weekend. I planned to go shopping with Jasper, but he said he needed to go hunting. I was going to asked Bella, but I could tell she didn't want to be a human Barbie doll. So we made a deal, I could not pick out a bunch of clothes for her or dressed her up like a Barbie doll.

I groaned, I didn't want to go to school. I refused to get up, but my legs were pushing themselves off the ground. Stupid feet! I screamed in my head. I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. When my finger touched the knob another flash came to me.

"Who are you?" Franci snapped her head up and scanned the empty forest.

"My name is Neisse, you are a vampire now. Take my hand and I will show you my house." She stretched out her hand, Franci hesitated not sure to trust her or not.

Then she shrugged her shoulders and took a hold of her hand and they were gone in a flash.. When they had gotten to the house, Carlisle looked up and Emmett as well. Franci stepped back a little, but Neisse tugged her hand reassuring her they will not attack.

"Hello Neisse, who is your friend?" Carlisle put down his book and walked towards Franci, putting out his hand for her to shake it. She looked at his hand and then shook it. Emmett sat up and stepped forward, she gulped and Emmett chuckled.

I would not blame her, if I didn't know him and saw him for the first time I would be scared too. Neisse glared at Emmett and he grind.

"Alice! Come one we are going to be late" Bella yelled and grumbled. I shook my head and opened the door jumping into the backseat of the car.

"Sorry" I mumbled under my breath. We parked closest to the school since most of the spaces were taken. Bella and I walked into the common area and we sat on the table that we had on the first day. I saw Kim and Franci sitting on their book sacks, but I did not see Jordan. I looked up at the clouds, good thing the sun will be out for today and tomorrow. I kept giving glances over at Franci; I didn't want her to be attacked.

She seems sweet and innocent, and did not deserve to get her life thrown away. I didn't know when the attack would be, but I did not want any chances.

"Alice" Bella called my name, but I ignored it too concentrated on Franci. I felt Bella kick me in my kneecap and I turned my head to her.

"What was that for?" I hissed and rubed my kneecap that was about to be disconnected.

"What's wrong?" she narrowed her eyes at me and I could not look away.

"Remember Franci, that girl that came up to us the first day of school. Well I think something is going to happen" I looked at my fingernails and then at Bella face. She looked confused, but scared at the same time.

"What….do you mean?" Bella scanned my face, and then she let out a little gasp. She glanced at Kim and Franci, and then back at me.

"Do you know who?" she said, I shook my head.

"I have a guess of who it could be, but I may be wrong. It could be Devin, John's brother" I gagged at the sound of saying both of their names. Bella looked at me and then bit her lip.

"What's your plan?" she gave me a smirk and my face lit up.

"Well she was walking home from a sleepover over at Kim's house. When she was walking she ran into Devin. He had already bit her, and so when he was almost done. Someone pushed him off of her and he ran into the forest. So did the person who saved her, but I don't know who the person is. It was too dark to see their face" the words started to flow out of my mouth and if I were human I would have been breathless.

The school bell rang and the classes went by fast.

FPOV

Tonight is Kim's sleepover party, and I was jumping out of my seat with excitement. Kim was my best friend in the whole world, we met five years ago. When the bell rang for us to go home hoped, I almost fell out of my chair and tripped on the chair leg.

I laughed at myself, but I felt my cheeks turn red and hot. I walked as fast as I could towards the bus. When I got on the bus I found an empty seat in the front. I watched the trees and bushes pass by in a flash. When I arrived at my house I had two missed calls on my cell phone.

One was from Kim and the other was from my mother. I heard the TV in the living room, so my sister must be home. I dropped my school bag beside the front door.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My sister turned her head towards me and nodded in response. I gave up and headed towards my room, closing the door behind me.

The sleepover started at five, so I had two hours to kill. I turned on my I-pod and grabed book to pass the time. My mom got home and I still had an hour to go. When it was five minutes till five I grabbed my bag and headed towards the car.

I arrived at her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey! I'm glad you came, you can just put your bags in my room" Kim's face was glowing and I laughed. I was jealous of Kim, especially her eyes that were a beautiful green color. Jordan was on the couch stuffing her face in popcorn. I came inside and dropped my bags in her room on her bed.

I came back into the living room and sat on the floor in front of Jordan. She put out the bowl in front of me to offer some popcorn. I grabbed a hand full and put five in my mouth.

"So what movie are we watching" I said with my mouth full. Kim reached out and also grabbed some popcorn.

"Ghost rider" said Kim and grabbed her drink sipping it. She choked on her drink for a few seconds then hopped of the couch and ran into the kitchen. I heard her gag and I turned my head to Jordan, her eyes were confused.

"Are you ok?!" Jordan called from the living room. Kim came back in and sat back where she was before. She looked at the can and scanned the information on it.

"No wonder it's no good, it expired a week ago. Mom must have forgotten to take them out. Franci can you go to the store and grab some orange soda" Kim took a five dollar bill out of her pocket and handed to me. The store was not that far, it was just around the corner.

"Why me? I just got here" I whined. Kim laughed and gave me puppy dog eyes. I tried to look away, but her face was in front of mine. I groaned and sat up, snatching the dollar bill out of her hands. I brought a book with me to read while I was headed towards the door.

Kim yelled 'Love you' from behind as I closed the door. I put on a jacket and stuffed one of my hands inside with the money. The street lights were on and no one was out. I heard some footsteps behind me, I turned my head, but there was nobody.

I quickened my walk and my heart pounded harder than before. I heard the footsteps behind me again and stop, turning my head.

"Who are you, why are you following me?" I was scared and my hands clutched my book, ready to throw it at the person who was following me.

"Don't worry it well only take a second, Oh, I forgot my name is Devin" His voice was creepy; he came from out of the shadows and into view. He had shiny black wavy hair and black eyes.

They were out in the street and I was walking to the store from a sleep over. No one was out and we were the only two people. Devin pounced at me, pinned me to the ground. I screamed and struggled to get out of his grip.

Devin bit my neck sucking almost all the blood out of my small body. I felt myself getting cold and I didn't even bother to struggle, I was so weak.

Then someone from the shadows knocked Devin off of me, the person growled showing their bare teeth. People started to come out and Devin fled running into the trees. I was pulled off of the ground and disappeared into the woods with the person.

The person put me down on the ground and grabbed both of my arms and covered my mouth. I didn't know what was happening to me, and why it was. I started to scream and twisted my body, tears overflowed my face.

I felt like my body was burning on fire, I started to think of my family and friends. Was I dead? Am I in hell? The pain burned for a minute and then died down. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, when I woke up the sun shinned and it hurt my eyes to look. I rolled over on my stomach and curled myself in a ball. I heard a girl giggle, I opened my eyes. My throat burned and she smelled so good. Franci! That's a little girl, you can't kill her! I thought to myself I turned my head and looked at my surroundings. There were trees, and veins that were draped on the branch of trees.

My head turned and saw the little girl was in front of me, my body frozen and venom poured in my mouth.

"Who are you?" I said, she looks like she was 6-years old.

"My name is Neisse. Take my hand and I will show you my house." She stretched out her hand, I hesitated not sure to trust her or not.

Then I shrugged my shoulder and took a hold of her hand and we were gone in a flash. When we had gotten to her home I saw a blonde my sitting on the couch and across from him was a dark haired teenager. I stepped back a little, but Neisse tugged my hand reassuring me they will not attack.

"Hello Neisse, who is your friend" the blonde one put down his book and walked towards me putting out his hand for me to shake it. I looked at his hand and then shook it. The other one sat up and stepped forward, I gulped and he chuckled.

He was big and muscular, but I could not help but to stare. Neisse glared at him and he grinned.

"Emmett stop, you're making her nervous. This is my Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Emmett" Neisse gave me a small smile and pulled me to the couch. I sat down and pulled my knees forward hugging them with my arms. Carlisle came forward and sat in front of me.

"What's your name" he said. I didn't remember much, just my name and the pain of the bite.

"Franci" my voice was low and shaky. Carlisle gave me an 'I'm so sorry' look, but I didn't know why he was, because even I didn't know what was going on. Emmett sat on my right side and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry Franci, we won't bite, I promise. You have my word." He smiled at me and held out his pinky and I did the same making a promise.

"Do you have a family that you live with?" Carlisle asked and sat down on Emmett's side. I shook my head no and he sighed. What was he going to do with me?

"Well then I guess you can stay here if you would like" he said, when he said that I had already felt like I was at home.

"Am I going to be able to go back to school?" I said my voice was low and my head was lying on Emmett's chest. Carlisle shook his head and opened his mouth to talk.

"Sorry, but you can't. If you go to school people will know you are different. We want you to not go until school ends" he sat up and headed up stairs, no school, no family and no friends. I closed my eyes shut and Emmett hugged me closer.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok" Emmett breath smelled like mangoes and cherries. I shook my head in disappointment; I could not believe this was happening. How could this happen! Why did this happen! Why me!

"No! This is not real! I-I don't believe it! This is a dream! A nightmare! I will wake up and then I will go back to my family and friends!" I tore away from his hug and sat up quickly. I was about to head to the door when a honey blonde boy pounced on my back pinning me down to the floor.

"NO! STOP, I HAVE TO GO TO MY FAMILY" I kicked and struggled to get out, when I finally got out he and Emmett pounced on me grabbing me by my hands, wrist and legs. At that point I gave up, if I could just kick one of them in the stomach.

"Emmett let go!" I was about to bite him if I could, his face was just inches away from me.

"No way shorty!" Emmett tugged at my on my shoulders, trying to push me back and the male honey blonde pulled on my waist.

"Ok! I give!" I yelled and Emmett let go, but the blonde one still had a grip.

"I said I give up, do you not understand that!" I growled at him, the stress and anger was mixing together creating hate towards all of them. He growled back and I felt his chest vibrate. He put me down and stepped back, but ready to grab me again if it was necessary.

"Is there anything you can do" I looked everyone except for the one that had growled at me. Carlisle shook his head and could not find any words to speak. He looked at the guy behind me and had some type of look to him and then flashed his eyes to me, then back to him.

"Jasper have you already introduced yourself, this is Franci" I rolled my eyes and he kept glaring at me. I forced myself to look away from his eyes and examine his scars. It had looked like someone took silver paint and made a bunch of crescents on his skin.


	2. To The End

FPOV

I could not help but too stare at them for a moment until I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Nice to met you Franci" I looked up at Jasper who was now holding hands with a girl. I didn't really pay attention to her at first, and then I saw her smile. I felt my eyes popping out of my head, even if I had already saw her she was still able to take my breath away.

"Alice?" I tilted my head to the side and then I felt happier than before. She smiled and hugged me tight she laughed and it ringed like sliver bells.

"Hey, so you're finally a newborn. You look so cute" she squealed and smiled brightly. There was so much energy from her; it scared me for a moment. Bella look over at me and giggled. I heard a yell from upstairs and heels clicking on the stairs coming down.

Carlisle slowly pulled me back behind him, the girl quickly came in and glared daggers at me. She was breath taking, with blonde wavy hair, had a nice figure and pale flawless skin.

"What is the meaning of this? Carlisle we already have enough people, the Volturi will kill her. I thought that after Neisse we would be done with new borns living in the house" she hissed at him, still giving me the glares. I was a crowed crawling under a rock, hoping that I would not get hurt.

"Rose, please calm down. She will stay with us, but will follow the rules, just like all of us do" everyone looked at me and I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded my head.

"Who are the Volturi's?" I ask and walk out from behind Carlisle and walk to Rose. She stiffened for a minutes, her eyes soften a little bit back not too much. Who ever this people were I can tell they were not good.

"A royal family that lives in Italy, they will kill any new borns without giving them mercy. They are your worst nightmares and now they are going to come for you." She gave me daggers agine and then stormed away back upstairs.

"How can she be so pretty, but so mean at the same time?" I heard Emmett growl a little and then he went up stairs to Rosa.

"She is all ways like that to the newborns, don't worry she will get over it soon" Alice put her on my shoulders and gave me a smile. I didn't smile, but nodded my head.

"Have you hunted, your eyes are black and I don't think you will mange for long" she creased her eyebrows together; I felt the burning crawling up my throat agine. I have not notice it until she mentioned it, my head whipped around when I smelled the first thing that was appetizing.

I looked at Neisse, she crawled behind Bella. Bella growled ripped through her voice I sprung in the air towards her. I felt someone crashing into me and we both landed on the couch from across from her. It sounded like to bulldozers were crashed into each other with such force, it could be from miles away.

"Edward!" I heard the women voice call his name, but I could not recognize it.

"Neisse is not food" he kept his grip on my shoulders and he was mad. I needed to get out of the house and go hunting for some animals I thought to myself. To my surprise he got off me and I ran out the door into the woods.

The sun was now going out of the darkness and the morning was taking over the darkness. I smelled some deer's headed and I kick my legs faster, I jumped on one of them and sunk my teeth in its neck. The deer fell to the ground and I started to drink the blood.

I felt the blood going down my throat and fill my stomach. When I was done I buried the body in the hole and covered it with the dirt. I climb a tree to the very top of a pine tree and stood there looking into the clouds and the land ahead. The wind blew pass me and pushed my cheeks softly. I felt pain and I fear of what will happen soon, but mostly sadness of having to leave my family and friends behind.

I sat down on a branch and leaned my head against the bark of the tree. I played some songs in my head and let the time pass by. I snapped a twig off the branch above me and layed it in my hand. The twig had started to rises and floated above my head. I gasped and froze in my place, and then the twig started to sink back into my hand.

"Oh….my…god" my eyes was frozen, staring at the twig. I sat up quickly and threw the twig up in the air and then it floated agine. I smiled to myself, was I doing this? How?

JPOV

Alice was sitting on the couch and was talking to Esme; the room was silent except from Emmet's arm wrestle with Edward. I decided to go look for Franci and Esme wanted to come to. We both headed different directions, I went west and she went north.

I pick up Franci's scent coming from the north and turned to head in that direction. It was not long before I saw her jumping from tree to tree. Then I looked harder, she had her hand looking like she was reaching for a twig that was floating in the air. When the twig moved into her hand, she jumped down on branches till she got to the ground. She put down the twig and looked at the sky, then turned her head to me.

"Cool is it" she gave me a smile and was talking about the twig. I nodded my head and started to walk back to the house, she followed behind me. I saw Esme waiting on the porch she smiled at me and introduced herself to Franci. We can inside and she sat on the couch.

"So if I'm going to be stay here, are there any bedrooms left?" she ask Esme and she nodded she took the one that was on the second floor next to Neisse bedroom.

"Well first you need some clothes, those will not work for you" Alice looked at Franci's baggy clothes that did not show her figure what so ever.

"What's wrong with my clothes? "She stuffed her hands in her front pocket. She like her clothes she thought they were nice and comfortable. She didn't care if they baggy, she wore some pants that had dirt all over it and a navy blue jacket.

"Please, you look like your trying to hide your skin. No more baggy things, you need to show your figure some more" Alice sat up and stretched out her hand.

"Can't I keep my sweater" She begged her, she loved that sweater so much, but she didn't know why.

"Nope, hand it over" Alice stepped closer and Franci took a step back. Franci started to protest, but Alice took off the sweater before she could even open her mouth. She was wearing a black tank top. It hugged her waist and crushed her chest. She felt weird with out a sweater to cover it.

"Alice give that back!" Franci yelled and Alice ran with the sweater in her hand.

"Never! I'm taking you shopping. We are getting rid of your baggy clothes!" Alice yelled and was headed to Franci's room. I heard her lock the door and then draws being dumped on the floor.

"At least give me sweater before go to the mall" Franci yelled, and Alice threw a sweater down and she caught it before it could land on her face. It was a dark red that long sleeves that folded half way up her arms. Alice came down with a bunch of clothes in her hand, I spotted a cream colored, shiny leather jacket.

Franci saw it too and grabbed it out of the pile, holding it close to her stomach.

"Give it" Alice growled

"No" Franci growled back

"Franci give me the jacket, you are not going to be seen in it" Alice said and quickly dumped her clothes in a fire outside that she had started, and came back.

"Alice maybe you should let her keep that jacket" Emmett walk to Alice, but Alice still was focused on her. I sent both Alice and Franci a wave of calmness, hoping that would work.

"Fine, but only that jacket" Alice groaned and continued to dump Franci's clothes in the fire. She turned her head to me, and I was leaning against the window watching Alice burning her clothes.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that I was being mean to you. I hope you can forgive me and become friends" She walked towards me and looked at her shoes, clutching her hands on the jacket.

I look at her emotion there was sadness, regret and some lust. I snapped out of my focus and I let out a sigh. She looked up and bit her lip, I was not mad at her, just only a little annoyed.

"I was not mad at you….well maybe at first, but your forgiven. I hope I didn't scare you" I grin at the last part and she gave me an 'I was not scared' look.

"Sure" I laughed and she crack a smile. Then her smile disappeared and her eyes left mine focusing on my scars on my neck and arms.

"How did you get those?" She still had her eyes on my scars and then looked back at me. She felt sorry for me and sadness for herself. I told her about Maria and the wars that I was in.

"Soon I felt depressed, and ran away with my friends Peter and Charlotte. Then I met Alice and we search together to find this family" I smiled at the last part and the memoires flashed back in my head. Franci smiled and she felt happy for me, but was jealous at the same time.

"Ok I'm done, let's go to the mall" Alice said to Franci came from out the backyard and skipped to the kitchen to get her purse. Franci turned her head towards me and had eyes full of panic.

"Should I be afraid?" she ask me and I laughed.

"Only if you don't like shopping" I chuckled, poor Franci, Alice is going to use her like a Barbie doll.

"Can you come please" She gave me a smile with eyes that are begging me to come. I sighed and agreed, and Alice clapped her hands; she wanted to get me some new clothes too. Alice took her car and we drove to Lake Mall. We park the car closes to the entrance and the weather would be cloudy all day. There were a bunch of people inside and lots of shops to go to.

I saw Franci struggle with the human scent all around, I took her hand and she squeezed it, trying not to give in. She didn't want to disappoint Alice, so she would not breathe for a while and then repeated it every two hours. We followed Alice into a woman's store, Franci gasped.

"Oh! Please no Alice! Don't do this!" Franci begged. I didn't know what she was complaining about till I saw bras and underwear. I bit my lip trying to hold in the laugh.

"Come on Franci, you don't have any when need to get you some" Alice grabed Franci's arm and started to tug on her.

"Geez! I wonder why?!" Franci said and glared at Alice, I let out the laugh I could no longer hold in. Franci turned her head towards me and gave me 'Please don't leave me' look. I felt sorry for her, who knows what Alice would do to her.

"I'm just going to stay out here a wait for you" I muffled my laughter, because Franci would get me back later on. Alice gave one better tug on Franci and they almost knock over some clothes on the table. I laughed agine and they disappeared into the crowds at the store. As I sat there I scanned the groups of people floating by. An hour passed by and Franci and Alice has not come out from the store. I heard a shriek and saw Franci running out the store in human speed, her face was angry and Alice walked behind carrying two shopping bags.

"Do I want to know" I chuckled and I saw her angry flash through her eyes. I took that as a no and we both headed to a different store. When we were done with five stores, shopping bags were taking over her arms and mine too.

We had almost reached the car when I saw two vampires leaning against Alice's car. Franci ducked behind me and grabed my sleeves.

"Devin, John. What are you doing?" Alice growled and stood next to me.

"Wow, I was hoping more of a 'John how nice to see you agine', but I your still mad. How nice to meet you Jasper……Franci" he looked at me and then saw Franci's eye peeking from behind my back.

Devin took a step closer and turned his head to the side.

"Well, well look what I have here. I thought that you would be dead by now, but I was wrong" Devin showed his teeth and I heard Alice growl at him. He jumped back and was ready to grab Alice by the throat.

"Now brother, please not here we have people watching." John put his hands on his shoulder and Devin relaxed. His eyes were still on Franci and I wanted to rip his eyes out. I saw some people starting to stop and stare seeing what would happen.

"It's too bad, I'm sure your friend's Jordan and Kim were very worried about you. It's too bad, they smelled so good to eat, but I had to do something. Oh well, I try next time" Devin grinned. Franci became angry than ever, I wanted to tear Devin apart, she came around me and now stood in front of me. She suddenly remembered them and was now angry.

"Shut up, just shut up and leave them alone!" Franci jumped for Devin's throat, but Devin back up giving enough time for Alice and I to grab her. John and Devin stiffened for a moment then left in a flash, to quick for a human to notice.

We climbed in the car and it was silent all the way home. I wanted to break the silence but nothing came out of my mouth.

APOV

When we got home I grabed the bags and ran up to her room. I put the bags down and then went back down stairs. Franci will thank me later for taking her shopping. Emmett was on the couch with his arms draped on Rosa's shoulder. Neisse was playing with Jasper's hair, yanking it into braids.

I muffled laughter, Emmett grinned, and Bella covered her mouth with her hands holding back the laughter. Jasper glared daggers at Franci and Bella who were both rolling on the floor with laughter. Each time he tried to yank out the braid Neisse would smack his hand away from his hair. It was so cute; I could not help to laugh. When Neisse was done Jasper wanted to rip out the braid, but did not want to hurt Neisse feelings. So Jasper agreed to wear it only for an hour.

Franci laughter echoed through out the wall.

"You think this is funny" Jasper growled at her. His hair was in too many braids and they all stuck out from different directions.

"Oh I know it is" Franci said between her giggling. He pounced on her, but she moved away before he could reach her. They chanced each other around the house until Jasper grabed her by the arms and gave tickled her until she gave up.

Soon it was 1:00 in the morning and I was sitting on Jasper's lap while he drew circles on my back and kissed my forehead ever so often.

"What are you thinking about" he said. The vibrations from his stomach rattled onto my back.

"Just thinking about how well she is doing in our family. I feel guilty though, she's not going to be able to go back to her school, at least not yet" I frowned.

"Don't, she will get through this" he kissed my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You want to watch a movie" I said and sat up going through the cabinet's to look at the movies. I turn to look at him and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I close the cabinet and he got up from the couch and walked towards me. He grabed my waist and pushed me against the wall lightly. He kissed my neck, while pressing his body against mine; his hands were slowly going down my stomach.

The time flew by way too fast for me.

It was time for school and my stomach twisted and turned in all different directions. Bella waited in the car and I climb in the car and gave her a small smile. We reached the school and pulled into a parking space. I walked in the common room and heard whisper about Franci's disappearance. I saw Kim curled up in a ball with her hands clutched around her knee and her hair falling over her face. When she looked up her face was bright red with her makeup ruined and tears stains on her cheek. Jordan was the same except she sobbed over and over.

Joseph saw me and walked over to me a Bella. He face was lifeless and showed no emotion but pain.

"Hey, have you seen Franci. She's been missing for a week now and no one can find her." His eyes pleaded with hope that she is alright and that they might found her. I shook my head no, I felt so guilty I wanted to show them were she was. He didn't say anything and I swear I saw a tear forming in his eyes. He walked to Kim and Jordan and shook his head no. Kim burst into tears and sobbed louder. I stepped back from the sounds of her cries. I looked at Bella and then ran towards the woods.

I heard her call my name but then it s slowly faded away. Trees flew pass me and then another vision came to me.

"Who are you?" Aro said and then I saw Esma in front of Franci, but Franci step forward and the sun peek out from the clouds shining brightly on Esma and her.

Franci was about to open her mouth when she heard a hiss coming from the forest. She turned her head to the trees and both Esma and her came to where Aro was standing in defense. Jane crouched and the rest of my family did the same.

"Well, well Jasper who do you have with you:" Maria stepped out with Devin and John at her side. Along with 10 other newborns and her eyes locked on Jasper then to me.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends" She smirked and walk forwards.

"Go to hell Maria" Jasper said

"I see, why we don't make this easy. You come back with me and I leave your family alone. Jasper my army is weak with out you. Think about it, we can rule the world" Her red eyes brighten when she said the last part. Aro stepped forward.

"Don't get your hopes up" He said and the battle had begun.

I snapped out of my vision and raced to my family. Carlisle looked up from his book and all I could say was.

"There are coming both Maria and the Volturi. Good news is that the Volturi will be fighting on our side" I sat on the couch looking down at the ground.

"We have to prove that Franci does not need to be killed, and what does Maria want?" Carlisle put down his book on the coffee table and walked over to my side sitting next to me on the couch.

"She wants Jasper back, so she could rule the world" I hissed

"When does this happen" he said and his voice was firm but his teeth clenched together.

"In three days" I said softly and ran up to Franci's room. She played with Neisse for awhile then Neisse fell asleep. I peeked through out the crack in the door, she pick her up and carried her to her bed tucking her in the covers. I smiled to myself.

"Can I talk to you please talk to you" I whispered and she walked out the room closing the door behind her lightly.

"Sup" she said and we walked down stairs into the woods.

"Remember when Rosa told you about the Volturi, well they are going to becoming here in three days" I stoped my walk and turn to look at her. Her face was blank and showed no fear.

"Good, I'm looking forward to the fight" She gave me a grin.

"No, your not fighting" I said and I sounded like I was her mother. I don't want her to fight at all.

"Yes I will, I'm not weak, and I'm not afraid. I rather fight than look like a coward" she gave me a glare and her voice was firm.

"You're not a coward. They will kill you even if you are a vegetarian" I got anger and the wind blew across my cheeks then to hers.

"I don't care, no matter what you say. I will fight" and she left it at the running back towards the house. Nothing I could say or do would change her mind; I had a feeling that it would be a long fight.

When the family was together Carlisle called everyone for a family meeting.

"As you know the Volturi are coming…..along with Maria and some new borns. I know for a fact that Aro well help us defeat Maria. We also could simply show that Franci does not need to be killed" Carlisle said and everyone was silent, but then Emmett jumped up.

"So let's fight! If we have Aro on our side we could defiantly win. Also it would be easy to convince Aro, we done it before" he grinned and his voice was filled with confident

"No it won't be, Aro has let us slide with Bella and Neisse, how do you think he will take it with Franci. How many times do we hafe to risk our lives" Rosa hissed and I wanted to rip her head off.

"We could at least try" Esma said

"Great, can't wait" Franci bounced off the chair and smiled brightly. Esma stood up from hers.

"Oh no, you're not going to fight. You have no experience what so ever" Esma said and touched her shoulder.

"So! I want to fight! I'm not going to stay back and have you guy's get to fight! I'm not weak!" stepped back and grabed a huge book.

"Mind if I use this" She said and Esma and Carlisle shook their heads no.

"Watch, I could be a huge advantage to this fight" She smiled and flung the book into the air, just when it was about to hit the ground she reached out as if she were to touch it and it floated. Everyone gasped except for Jasper who smiled. Then she threw her hand back and the book went over Esma head, and then crashed into the wall, falling onto the floor. Some of the pages flew from out the book and lightly landed on the ground.

"Please let me fight" she begged and drop to her knees in front of Esma. Esma sighed and she nodded.

Tomorrow would be the fight, and I'm scared. I don't want to loose any of my family members. Though it would seem like we would win, we still have another battle to deal with. Jasper came into our room and wrapped his hands around my stomach. We stood there for an hour, not talking just enjoying the moment that we have.

"I'm worried, what if something goes wrong what if something happens to one of our family members, wh-" I was about to finish my sentence when he cut me off with his lips.

"I know you are worried but you can't let your fear get in the way" he whispered in my ear, and then sent me a relaxing wave. If I was ever human then I would have fallen asleep.

We sat on the bed and laid there for hours. His hands were warped around my wait and I was laying on top of him taking in his scent. I thought of when we first met, when we met the Cullen were all happy memories of mine. The sun shined through and today was the final day. I sat up from the bed and grabed Jaspers hand. We both came down to the stairs and saw Jacob and Neisse eating breakfast. Jacob ate like a pig and Neisse ate slowly but sometimes she would take a peek at Jacob and laugh. Her voice sounded like an angle signing while her bronze curls bounced up and down.

Francis hair was similar, but not as curly and was the color of hazel when the sun shined down on it. When they were both were done, Jacob got up and washed the dishes in the sink. Bella came from downstairs with Edward by her side. Neisse went over to the couch and Bella started to comb her hair while she was pretending to watch TV. The darkness covered the sky and starts shined in the distance.

The next day the sun was too close to coming up and we would have to leave now. We came to the clearing and sat there waiting. Franci started to have second thought, but then knew she could not back out. I put my hands on her shoulders and she leaned back resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm scared" she whispered to me and I took one of her hands in mine like as if I was a mother.

"I know" I whispered back, Bella was here, but she taken Neisse to Jacob. The wind howled throughout the tree the surround the field. The wind grew stronger and Aro, Jane and Marcus appeared from out the trees. Franci's body became still and tense against mine.

"Carlisle, how are you, I have seen you broken the rules agene" Aro said and his eyes were cold at the last word. Jane gazed at Franci and hissed I clutch her hand and hissed back at Jane. Jasper came to my side and sat beside me while also protecting Franci too.

"How many times have we gone through this Carlisle just give us the girl" Marcus step forward, but Carlisle growled at him. He stepped back with shock; I have never seen Carlisle this angry before.

I felt someone from behind me and I turned my body around and growled at the person. I felt such and idiot when I saw it was Esma.

"It's ok, I just want to take Franci away from here" she said and reached from Franci's hand and she took it. When she had step out Aro turn his head to her and everyone was on their guard.

"Who are you?" Aro said and then I saw Esma in front of Franci, but Franci step forward and the sun peek out from the clouds shining brightly on Esma and her.

Franci was about to open her mouth when she heard a hiss coming from the forest. She turned her head to the trees and both Esma and her came to where Aro was standing in defense. Jane crouched and the rest of my family did the same.

"Well, well Jasper who do you have with you" Maria stepped out with Devin and John at her side. Along with 10 other newborns and her eyes locked on Jasper then to me.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends" She smirked and walk forwards.

"Go to hell Maria" Jasper said

"I see why we don't make this easy. You come back with me and I leave your family alone. Jasper my army is weak without you. Think about it, we can rule the world" Her red eyes brighten when she said the last part. Aro stepped forward.

"Don't get your hopes up" He said and the battle had begun.

FPOV

John and Devin ran toward Jasper and Alice. I heard them crash into each other, it sounded like two bulldozer. Everyone was fighting except for me, but I was still ready. Esma was struggling with two newborns so I ran towards her and jumped on one. We crashed into the grass and bit his neck deep; he twisted to get out of my bite. He thrown me off and I landed into a tree.

My anger rage inside I me, he was running towards me. I stretched out my hand and pulled it back then pushed it forward. H e went flying into the trees and I heard him crash into a big rock, strong enough to kill him. Esma looked at me in shock, but then soon realized that she was fighting. I went to my next victim. I heard a scream and saw that one of the newborns had bitten Rosa.

"DUCK!" I yelled at her and I sent another big rock her way. She duck just as it was about to hit her. The newborn looked up and was about to move, but was to slow. The rock smack into his face and I heard and crack as the newborn went flying into the woods.

Rosa looked at me and whispered thank you and then went to fight some more. Only 5 newborns were left, Maria started to flee, but I push pull her back with such force that it also made me crash into some trees.

She hissed at me and I hissed back. I grabbed her neck and yanked to back and forth until I heard a snap and her head fell. Sending her body as well to collapsed. I saw that Edward had started the fire and I grabbed Maria's body and flung it into the fire. Black and purple smoke exploded out of the fire, I saw Jane had one more left. The girl screamed and she then burned into dust.

I stumbled back and collapsed on the ground. I screamed so loud that I could hear birds flying out of their trees. Jane smiled and she closed her eyes for a brief second. I felt another pain almost like a person was carving into my skin.

"Aro, please let us reason!" Carlisle yelled, but Aro did not listen. The ground started to spin and I felt dizzy.

"ARO!!" Carlisle yelled louder and Aro looked at him and then at Jane.

"Jane stop" Aro said and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. The pain stop, but the spinning of the ground did not. I was too weak; Rosa came up to me and pulled me into her arms. Wait why is she being nice to me all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry I was rude, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry" her voice suddenly broke and she rubbed my arm. The dizziness stopped and I managed to say you're forgiven to her, and then close my eyes. Aro and Carlisle talked back and forth.

Aro said that I will be able to live, but he would be watching to see If I can manage not to expose our secret.

When they had left, Rosa was still holding me in her arms. I was way too weak to move and because I was too lazy either. When we had came to the house everybody was playing games, get in trouble or going for a walk.

I heard a scream and Emmett ran down stairs with a bunch of clothes in his hand. Alice growled and ran after him; Esma came in the room and started to yell at him. I laughed and he glared at me.

Haha, my loving family I thought to myself.


End file.
